


Braiza: A BurnCast Erotic Fanfiction

by elizzyviolet



Category: Final Fantasy, Jaunts of the Mantis, The BurnCast
Genre: Action Scene With No Commas, Bizarre Formatting and Structure Decisions, Comedy, F/M, Femdom, First In The Fandom, Galaxies Don't Work Like That, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, RPF, SKYSCRAPER COCK, Suffering, Surprise Ending, What Have I Done, u/awkisopen i swear to god why did you feel the need to commission this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizzyviolet/pseuds/elizzyviolet
Summary: Podcaster Brady from The BurnCast goes into the world of Jaunts of the Mantis and tries to rescue the sexbot Raiza from a life of sexual servitude. But post rescue, Raiza craves to make others serve her instead...
Relationships: Brady Byrne/Raiza
Kudos: 3





	Braiza: A BurnCast Erotic Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while back, u/awkisopen of Reddit fame threw a big pile of money at me to write an abomination of an erotic fanfic about his favorite small-time podcasters. This is that story. The podcast around which it is centered is The BurnCast, which is a really good podcast (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJQFlV0231VPfo8zFtU4AXQ) and doesn't honestly deserve this.
> 
> This is an extremely niche story with so many inside jokes that I can't possibly imagine how anyone would enjoy this if they weren't already a fan of the podcast.

The year was 2029. Kim and Brady owned a skyscraper in Los Angeles from which they broadcast their podcast. Brady was dragging their new dimensalyzer into their solid gold recording studio. Even the acoustic tiles lining the walls were made of gold fibers. Brady himself was wearing a diamond-studded business suit, the blinding radiance of which hid the bulges of the long objects he had crammed inside of it.

Kim followed Brady and dragged the dusty bookshelf into the studio.

“Brady, we fucking did it.,” Kim said. “We finally invented our dimensalyzer. The world of fiction is ours! We no longer have to settle for being the most popular podcast in this overpopulated galaxy. With this machine, we can go into fictional universes and spread our podcast there!” Kim’s mind was filled with thoughts of how they could use the dimensalyzer to go into fictional universes using the dimensalyzer and spread their podcast there.

The dimensalyzer was a machine that would allow Kim and Brady to go into fictional universes and spread their podcast to those universes. It looked like a giant camera, but it had the latest and greatest particle physics technology inside it instead of actual film.

“Uh-huh,” Brady said. He had something on his mind.“Turn it on already! I’m going in first.”

“So, what book are we doing for your maiden voyage?” Kim asked. “I think we ought to go in chronological order and head to the world of China Strike.”

“Yes, yes, China Strike, totally.” Brady took the red book off the left end of the bookshelf. It was a paperback of China Strike. At least, that’s what it appeared to be. Brady slid it into the dimensalyzer’s book slot. He stood in front of the dimensalyzer’s lens as Kim got behind its control panel and fiddled with the settings.

Brady held back a devilish smile.

“We’re going to make history,” Kim said. “Now say cheese…”

Kim hit the big red button on the back of the panel.

“Kronk!” the device said. That meant it was working. It shot a big pink laser at Brady, and he vanished in a flash of light.

~~~~~ ~~~~~

Brady reappeared on the cargo hold of The Mantis next to a stack of crates. His deception worked! Swapping the covers for China Strike and Jaunts of the Mantis was his best decision ever. Now he had a sex robot to rescue. Raiza. His one true love. Brady tore off his diamond jacket and revealed the octuplet of automatic AA-12 shotguns strapped to his shirtless body.

He peeked around a crate and looked out the window. They were in a cold galaxy devoid of all stars. Good. Nobody was here to interrupt him. Kim would bring him back in twenty-four hours. Unless he was captured. Unless he was killed! But he doubted that would happen. His time in the African training camp served him well.

Brady unleathered his largest AA-12. It had a silencer and a fifty round magazine. The others only had ten round magazines. It was time to pump his shots all over Ximon. He almost heard Raiza calling for him.

Brady kicked down the nearest door. There was a fifties style kitchen behind it with boxing posters hanging on the walls. Elsbeth was inside. She was drunk off her ass and cutting a tomato on a cutting board. She didn’t have her robot at this point in the story. He would have been a problem.

“Ebehbreberbreu!” Elsbeth said as she charged with the tomato-stained knife. Brady pulled the trigger and his incendiary tungsten carbide dynamax scimitar slugs exploded all over her body. She staggered and crumbled into charred red chunks until the bullets had reduced her into a crisp pile of body parts.

There was an elevator behind one of the doors leading out of the kitchen. Maybe Ximon was on the top deck. Brady stormed into the elevator and slowly rode it up.

He arrived. Brady kicked down the steel elevator doors. The triangular flight deck was right there. The first thing Brady saw was his beloved Raiza in a maid outfit. She was carrying an empty silver platter toward the elevator. This was Raiza at her best. She had the silicone volleyball tits that Brady so desperately craved, and her hair fell in strawberry blonde ringlets around her head.

But Ximon was standing next to Raiza. He was right in front of the pilot’s chair.

“Aha!” Ximon said. “I’ve been waiting for pirates to board my ship. Now I can use my fruit powers!”

“Your what?” Brady said.

Raiza smiled at Ximon. “I am excited to see you use your sensual powers. It comforts me greatly to know that you can fend off any threat.”

Ximon tensed up his body and began to glow with a familiar aura. He was charging up his omniapex! But how? Brady thought about it. The only explanation was that storing all the books together made the dimensalyzer blend together the worlds. That would explain the cold galaxy. And the fruit. And the boxing posters.

But Ximon wasn’t fully powered up yet. He was still mortal. Brady had thirty flesh shredders left in his AA-12. He rose his arm and pulled the trigger before Ximon could complete his power-up sequence. Bullets rocketed out of the barrel and interrupted Ximon’s omniapex transformation. The glowing aura died. He flew back and sailed into the back of the pilot’s chair as scimitar slugs shredded his body. Ximon died almost instantly. Brady wasn’t done though. This wasn’t enough justice. He pumped the rest of his flesh shredders into Ximon’s pulped corpse and painted the entire front of the front deck in pink and red. It was not overkill.

~~~~~ ~~~~~

Raiza slowly walked up to Brady after he finished. “Ximon looks injured. Please stop your aggressive acts so I can administer medical aid.”

“But I’m here to rescue you from that asshole,” Brady said. “You can come home with me!”

“Ximon is my generous owner. I cannot come with you without his consent.”

Brady glanced at the widely spread stain that was once Ximon. The dead couldn’t consent and Raiza was in denial. But Brady had planned for this contingency. His flash drive was in his pocket.

“Hey, there are some bandages over there you can use,” Brady said. He pointed behind Raiza.

Raiza turned around, exposing the USB port on the back of her neck. “I do not see any—”

Brady jammed the flash drive into the back of her neck. Raiza froze.

“Kronk!” she said. That meant it was working. Soon, Raiza would have free will. Soon, Brady could run away with her and love her like a real human. After the second kronk, she would finally be a changed robot.

She vibrated for a moment, then said the second “Kronk!”. She turned around and smiled at Brady.

“Thank you, kind stranger.”

“You’re welcome, my lovely Raiza. You’re free now. But if you’d like, I’d like to invite you to—”

“Please do not resist.”

“What?”

Raiza pounced forward, knocking Brady to the floor with her robotic strength. His shotgun flew out of his arms and exploded when it hit the wall behind them. His head hit the floor, and everything went white.

~~~~~ ~~~~~

Brady woke up in one of the ship’s windowless bedrooms. He was horrified to see that he was wearing a black and white maid outfit, just like the one Raiza was wearing earlier. And his guns were missing. The skirt wasn’t even long enough to cover his mammoth man meat. He was chained to the bed with steel cuffs around his arms and legs. The naked Raiza was standing to his left, looming above him. The bed was high enough to where Brady could only see above her stomach. He stared at her volleyball tits, thinking “Oooh! Titty!” before remembering that he was chained to a bed and supposed to be afraid.

Raiza giggled. “It’s nothing personal, you know. You’re just too hot to pass up. It brings me great pleasure to see you here like this.”

“What are you doing? I’m rescuing you!”

“In space, nobody has to repay people for rescues. Now, it’s time for me to repay myself for years of servitude. Engaging Femdom Routine #184. My latest upgrades will allow me to enjoy myself even more with my secret robot techniques.”

Raiza flipped up Brady’s silk maid skirt, fully exposing his hardening skyscraper cock. Brady tried to keep his erection down, but failed. He was helpless against the sight of Raiza’s giant breasts.

She gave the tip of his cock a little poke and gently massaged it between two of her fingers, causing it to twitch and throb.

“Mhm, good size, good thickness… I’ll enjoy this. But first, a little teasing…”

Raiza reached under the bed and took out a long riding crop with a loop of fabric and a pink feather on the flexible tip. She brought the feather to Brady’s chin, tickling him. Brady’s body clenched as he helplessly giggled. Raiza brought the feather lower and tickled his chest for a moment, then struck him with the fabric loop once, making him yelp in pain. She tickled the struck spot, then hit it again.

She repeated this loop for over a minute before bringing the riding crop to Brady’s mammoth man meat. She brought the feather to his balls, tickling them and making his cock twitch.

Raiza pulled the riding crop away and readied it for one more strike, making Brady tense up in anticipation. Panic shot through him as he prayed she wouldn’t go for his nuts. But, she didn’t strike him.

“Just kidding.” She tossed the riding crop behind her, and it clattered to the floor. “I would like your fragile little balls to be perfectly functional so I can use them later,” she said. “Now, let’s try out that cock…”

Raiza climbed onto the bed, revealing her heavenly thighs and naked groin. Her shaved, pink pussy was dripping with lubricant.

Brady was too shocked to speak. Was this Raiza’s true self? Was this who she was without her servitude protocols? Brady had fantasized daily about penetrating Raiza, but not like this. 

Raiza climbed between Brady’s legs and sat on his thighs. His mammoth man meat leaned against her chest and ached with desire.

Brady helplessly watched as Raiza lifted herself above his cock. Her wet warmth hovered just a mere inch above the tip of his throbbing flesh sword. She let out an evil giggle and plunged herself onto his erection. Her slick, rubbery depths swallowed his massive cock, stretching to accommodate it. Yet, her grip was still incredibly tight. If it weren’t for the powerful lubricant, it would have been impossible for Raiza to pull herself off of him. However, her lubricating oils were strong, so Raiza began to slide up and down his cock with extreme ease.

Then Brady got an idea. If the story worlds were blended together, then maybe…

“Help me Bahamut,” he moaned. Maybe he could summon his esper daddy.

Right on cue, the ship rumbled, and a portal opened by the door. It worked! Bahamut’s adorable yet powerful cybernetic catboy form stepped out of the portal. Raiza turned her head but didn’t stop riding Brady.

“Nya! Mortal human, what aid do you—” Then Bahamut saw Raiza fucking Brady and almost vomited. He gagged and keeled over for a second, then regained his composure. “Ew! Gross! You cunts! Why did you summon me here? Do you people have some kind of exhibitionism fetish? Summoner, I hope you get banished to the pit and get skewered by a thousand cocks! I’m outta here.”

Brady opened his mouth. “No, wait—” But, Bahamut was already back through the portal, which closed behind him.

“Your esper daddy won’t save you now, my plaything,” Raiza said.

Her tight depths pleasured Brady’s cock, and as she bobbed up and down on top of him, he kept getting his gaze caught on her jiggling breasts. Every thrust sent a wave of fiery, wet pleasure through his erection. He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Raiza to stop. But, he couldn’t find the words. Shock, helplessness, and arousal kept him silent.

“Detecting heart rate increase. Electric signals indicate impending orgasm. Your helpless arousal brings me great pleasure,” Raiza said.

Brady’s arousal climbed higher and higher as he came closer and closer to orgasm. He was almost there. Almost ready to come. Raiza rode him up and down, tightening her deep pussy around him, intensifying his arousal and almost taking him to the tipping point. Two more bounces. One more, and…

Just before Brady could attain release, Raiza lifted herself off of Brady, cutting off all pleasure to his throbbing, desperate erection and denying him the orgasm he needed.

“I don’t want you to come like this,” Raiza said. She giggled. “You’re my helpless little concu, and you deserve to be fucked like one.”

Raiza climbed off the bed. Brady watched her smooth, jiggling ass as she walked to a cabinet and took out a black dog collar.

“It’ll go great with your maid outfit. Be grateful. Not all owners give clothes to their sex toys.”

Raiza climbed back onto the bed and crouched beside Brady’s bound body. She leaned in close enough for Brady to feel her warm breath which smelled of motor oil and lust. She brought the collar to his neck and wrapped the tight leather around it. With a click, she snapped the buckle shut. Brady felt even more helpless than before. The rational part of his brain didn’t want Raiza to own him. But damn, she was so mind-meltingly hot…

Raiza climbed between Brady’s legs again, but didn’t sit on him. She grasped his thighs and lifted them as high as the chains would allow.

“Deploying Lightning Rapier,” Raiza said.

Brady’s eyes widened as something began to extend out of a previously unseen port above her dripping pussy. A pre-lubricated stainless steel cock began to extend from her body. Her gigantic length, lined with small metal vein decorations, glistened in the light. Soon, it had fully deployed. Brady gasped. It was even bigger than Kim’s! He knew what she would do with it, and his anus clenched in anticipation.

Raiza gave Brady a sadistic grin. She pointed her monster of a rapier toward Brady’s panicked ass. The gigantic, warm tip touched his opening, and Brady shivered as Raiza forced her way into him, stretching his opening. There was initial resistance as the tip and the upper shaft slid in, then it broke through into his inner chamber and all resistance went away. Brady’s tense body melted when her cock slid against his prostate. That was his weakness. His bound limbs turned to jelly as she slid her full length into him and her soft hips pushed against his body. She was deep inside of him, and Brady’s stomach bulged out from her sheer size. Brady was paralyzed with pleasure as Raiza slid herself out.

And to make it even more mind-meltingly wonderful, Raiza’s lightning rapier began to vibrate.

His mind was clouded by the radiating pleasure in his prostate. He could barely think. All Brady could manage to say to Raiza was a single “Kronk!”

Raiza kept sliding in and out of his pleasure-addled body. Her volleyball tits jiggled with every thrust. His heart rate was increasing. His cock strained for release, as did his prostate. Brady hated how good it felt. He hated that Raiza was taking his freedom and that they were both enjoying it. Raiza thrusted harder and faster, pounding Brady until he was almost at orgasm…

“Impending orgasm detected,” Raiza said. “Applying orgasm enhancing lubricant.”

Brady felt Raiza’s steel cock twitch and spew jets of hot, slippery liquid into his body. The delightfully warm fluid sent him hurtling toward orgasm. His skyscraper cock felt like it was about to let out an enormous mega-pyron! He was almost there, just one more thrust.


End file.
